Welcome to My Life
by Not-Completely-Insane
Summary: High School AU. Jack is the odd kid out. Being different is difficult. With bullies at school and hateful parents at home, how can he look forward to anything? At least he has his friend Sandman, and what's with this new guy at school? Abuse of Jack and beautiful eventual JackRabbit
1. My Everyday Life

Razor once again. So I got this idea while listening to Endlessly by The Cab. It's so cute. Words don't describe it. Anyway, this fic totally morphed from what I originally wanted. I am going to write a different one with my original idea…hopefully…

Warnings: High school AU. Mild(?) cussing (not a lot). I also made Onyx (Pitch's Nightmare) a human as well! Also rating MAY change, I haven't decided yet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack sighed as he sat slouched over his desk in his seventh period class. He wanted the day to be over. He didn't particularly like school, although he didn't particularly like home either. School was full of bullies who picked on him for being albino. He couldn't help that he had white hair and pale skin but the bullies didn't seem to understand that. Home wasn't much better. His parents didn't like him much either.

He shuddered as he thought of his parents and turned his head to his left to look out the window. It was a bright day with the clouds absent and the sun on full blinding mode. He didn't like the sun. It was too hot. He preferred cloudy days full of whipping wind and snow falling from the sky.

Jack jumped as the bell signaling the end of the day rang. He slowly packed his stuff in his backpack as everyone else filed out of the room as quickly as possible. The day was over, like he wanted, but he wasn't in a particularly eager mood to leave the classroom. With a sigh he slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out.

He gasped as he was suddenly grabbed and thrown against a wall. He looked up at the taller boy, his hair dark as night and skin an odd pale/gray combination. His amber eyes glowed cruelly as he smirked at the smaller blue eyed boy.

"Hello _Jack._" Pitch sneered. "We missed you at gym."

Jack swallowed hard as he looked between Pitch and his girlfriend, Onyx. She had black hair and amber eyes as well with the same skin tone. People mistook them as brother and sister all the time. She was pretty, Jack would admit, but she was just as cruel as her boyfriend.

"I, uhm, had a makeup te—" Jack started but Onyx fisted a hand in his hoodie and threw him to the floor.

"Cut that crap, Frost." She hissed and grabbed his backpack. She dumped everything on the younger boy before throwing the bag at him. She bent over until she was eye level with him. She was so close her nose was almost touching his and Jack felt himself blush. She was just too close. She sneered, taking his blush for something else and shoved him back.

Jack winced as his head hit the tiled floor beneath him. He rolled to his side to push himself up and looked back at Pitch and Onyx. Pitch kissed the girl's cheek as he wrapped an arm loosely around her waist and lead her past the boy on the floor, making sure to step on his fingers as they walked by. Jack pulled his hand to his chest, hissing silently as a sharp pain shot through his hand. It wasn't anything unbearable, more of a surprise than actual hurt.

He glanced up and felt his cheeks heat up once more when he realized just how many people were staring at and whispering about him. He quickly ducked his head and shoved his things into his backpack. He stood up and hurried outside to get to the bus.

xXx

Jack sighed as he got off the bus. The ride home had involved yet another game of "throw the albino kid's stuff around." His calculator had fallen out and some kid had "accidentally" stepped on it. Needless to say it was broken. He slowly trekked home, not really eager to reach his destination but not really wanting to stay outside in the hot sun either.

The walk was only a couple miles and it wasn't long before he actually reached his house. He opened the door and wasn't surprised to have to dodge the tv remote that had flown at his face when he walked in.

"The fuck have you been?!" the slurred words of his father hit him but he merely ignored them and shut the door.

He made his way upstairs and left his father yelling at him at the bottom. The older man wouldn't follow him; he was too drunk to coordinate himself up the steps. He walked into his room, shut and locked the door, and flung himself on his bed. He buried his face in the pillow and let his eyes drift shut. He stayed like that for a few moments until he deemed himself rested up enough. He grabbed his backpack, went to his desk, and began his homework.

xXx

"Jackson! Get down here!" Jack jumped awake as he heard the angry voice of his mother. Unlike his father, he was afraid of her. She could make it up the stairs and she could unlock his door if need be. She didn't have alcohol clouding her coordination. She could aim and she could hit.

Jack went to his door and peeked his head out. He didn't see her standing at the bottom of the stairs so she wasn't in a very bad mood. He made his way to the first floor and saw her standing in the kitchen, a cup of coffee in her hand.

"You wanted me?" he asked and he hated how small his voice sounded.

She turned her cold gaze to him and motioned at the stove. He knew what she meant. Where was supper? Why wasn't it ready? Why couldn't he be useful?

"I'm sorry." He apologized and let his eyes fall to the floor. "I started doing homework and lost track of time. Would you like me to start it now?"

"No. It's fine. I can do it like I do everything else in this damn house!" she threw her mug to the floor as she spoke and Jack flinched at the crashing noise it made as it shattered. He immediately kneeled down to the floor to pick up the shards of glass and sighed with relief as she left the kitchen. He had messed up and she still didn't hit him. He must have done something right for his luck to be this good.

Jack didn't mean to let his guard down but he regretted it quickly enough when a boot suddenly connected with his side and the air was knocked out of him.

"What is yer probl'm? Don' you know when she's pissed at you she's pissed at me? Why can't you do anythin' right?!" Jack gasped as another swift blow struck his head and he rolled over to protect his face.

"Git up!" his father yelled and Jack slowly climbed to his feet.

He didn't stand up because his father told him to. He stood up because maybe if he listened his dad would get bored. No such luck.

"Look at me."

Jack sighed but made no move to obey the command.

"I said look at me."

What was the point? Jack knew what would happen if he looked up. Why give this man the pleasure of controlling him and overpowering him when Jack could just ignore him and piss him off?

"I. Said. Look. At. Me." Jack closed his eyes and counted down the seconds in his head. It wouldn't be long until the first blow came. _3…2…1_

Jack wasn't disappointed as he got to one and his head flew to the side with the force of the punch to his cheek. He stumbled back a few steps and wiped his mouth in case he had accidentally bit them.

"When will you learn to listen?!" another blow to the face and Jack found himself against the counter. He still refused to look at the older man. Looking at him, although it showed defiance, gave him the pleasure of knowing that Jack was acknowledging him. Jack wouldn't give him the satisfaction of his attention.

His father let out a drunken snarl and grabbed Jack's face before slamming his head into the cabinet. He threw the boy to the ground and kicked his side once, twice, three times before he stormed away. He was irritated with the lack of reaction from the child and couldn't stand to deal with him any longer.

Jack waited a few seconds to make sure he wasn't coming back and rose to his feet, steadying himself on the counter. He rubbed his jaw and felt his sides. Satisfied nothing was broken and he just hurt, he left the kitchen and walked back upstairs. Maybe he should just get a shower. He wasn't eating and sleep sounded good right about now.

* * *

Good? Bad? Let me know! I love reviews and it lets me know if this is worth continuing or not. I hope you enjoyed it and look forward to the next chapter!

Love,  
Razor


	2. It's Nice to Meet--or Not

Razor here once again. First off I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you so much. I got quite a few followers as well. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it! Second Enjoy this chapter!

Warning: I suck at accents so I'm not even gonna try. Everyone knows Bunny's accent, right? Kudos to people who can actually write it though.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

* * *

Jack groaned as his alarm went off signaling the ungodly hour he had to wake. He stood up, dressed in a pair of blue boxers and a gray hoodie, and walked to his closet. He tossed off his hoodie only to replace it with his blue one. He already had a tank top underneath, why bother changing it? He grabbed a pair of brown pants and lazily put them on. He grabbed a pair of socks and was about to put them on when he realized what time it was.

_"Crap. I'm late!" _Jack thought to himself. He shoved his socks in his pocket, grabbed his shoes, and threw his backpack over his shoulder. He ran out the door, unwilling to see and anger the older woman.

Jack _decided_ to miss the bus.

xXx

The walk to the school was uneventful. He made it out of the house before either of them woke up so he didn't have to worry about hiding any new bruises people might see. The roads had only their usual occupants driving along and they had paid him no mind. He had managed to get his socks and shoes on while still walking which was a feat all on its own, but that was the only highlight of his trip. Yes, the walk was boring. That didn't mean actually treading into the school was the same.

The first thing he noticed was a group of girls and even a few boys surrounding a boy he had never seen. All Jack could really see was that the boy was tall and had blue gray hair. His bangs framed his face while the rest was tied back in a low pony tail. He also didn't seem very comfortable stuck in the middle of the small but growing crowd.

Focusing his attention on the stranger meant he wasn't paying attention to anything else. He shouldn't have been surprised when he winded up on the floor, his legs aching from where two feet had collided with the back of each knee.

"Haha! I told you it'd be funny!" Onyx laughed as she lightly shoved her boyfriend.

"You were right. I should listen to you more." Pitch said to the girl before he walked up to the boy on the floor. "What's wrong Jack? Get up."

Jack sighed and attempted to push himself to his feet only to be shoved back down to the floor.

"Aw, what's wrong? Get up Frost." Onyx taunted and reached out a hand to him. "Here. I'll help you up."

Jack ignored the hand. He knew she wasn't really going to help him. He attempted to stand up once more and wasn't surprised when he was pushed right back down.

"I'm trying to help you up Frost. Just take my hand." Onyx smiled sweetly at him but Jack saw the cruel spark in her eye.

"What? Is her help not good enough for you?" Pitch sneered and was about to kick the younger boy when someone suddenly grabbed Jack's arm and jerked him up off the floor.

Jack gasped in shock, not expecting someone to _help_ him. He turned to get a good luck at his savior and disbelief covered his face. It was the new boy he had seen surrounded by the group. Why would a stranger help him?

"I don't think Snowflake needs your help, mate." The boy said, a cold glare set as his expression. "Now beat it."

Pitch and Onyx stood their ground for a moment, their glare matching the taller boy's before they broke eye contact and strode away. Jack watched in awe as Pitch and Onyx actually _left_ without a fight. He looked back to the other boy.

"Uh, thanks—"

"Learn to fight your own battles." The boy growled before walking off down the hall.

Jack sighed. He should've known better than to think he had actually found a friend. He picked up his bag from the ground and dragged his feet to his first period.

xXx

It wasn't until Jack's fourth period that he saw the boy again.

He had sat down as his desk in the back corner by the window. He got his notebook and a pencil out of his bag and then looked out the window. It was the same routine in every class; get what materials he needed and then stare out the window until the bell rang. It was a wonder he was passing anything.

"Class, as I'm sure some of you are aware we have a new student today." The teacher announced before she looked to the boy standing in the front of the room with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face. "I know you've probably done it in every other class, but would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Name's Aster." The boy, Aster, replied.

The teacher smiled. "You can have a seat next to Jack." She informed him before turning to the boy in question. "Jack, raise your hand please."

Jack didn't reply. He was staring out the window daydreaming, his mind picturing a blizzard randomly hitting the town even though the temperature was above 80 degrees. He imagined his imaginary self running through the snow and making snow balls out of the cold powder.

"Jackson Frost!" Jack blinked as the sound of his name being yelled with an angry tone broke his happy fantasy. He looked up at the teacher and frowned when he noticed her annoyed expression.

A blush of embarrassment dusted his cheeks and he felt himself sink into his seat. "Yes?" he asked, trying to ignore all the eyes turned in his direction.

"Raise your hand—"

"All you had to say was the seat by the Snowflake." Aster said as he walked past the teacher to the desk beside Jack. Completely ignoring the other boy, he dropped himself in the chair and pulled his things out of his knapsack.

Jack studied the other from the corner of his eye. Up close he could see that along with the blue gray hair that framed his, in Jack's subconscious opinion handsome, face Aster had spring green eyes. If Jack looked close enough he could see a tattoo peeking out from under the bangs covering his forehead.

_"What a strange place for something permanent like that."_ Jack thought. He let his eyes glide over the other's jacket covered arm and side. "_I wonder if there's any more. Ah. There's one on his hand. Maybe it goes all the way up?"_

"What are you starin' at?" Aster asked and Jack could hear the clear irritation in his voice. He hadn't realized he was full out staring at the other.

"Uhm, sorry." Jack mumbled and quickly turned his attention back out the window. _"Great. He's gonna think I'm a freak too."_

Jack kept his attention out the window for the rest of the class. He refused to look up lest he catches Aster's eye. Maybe if he didn't speak to the other or even look at him he wouldn't make a new enemy. Don't look, don't speak. Sounded like a plan to him. The bell rang and Jack turned in his seat to grab his things, still refusing to raise his head. He jumped when he saw Aster's tattooed hand on his desk.

"And yeah. They do go all the way up."

Jack's head hit the desk with a loud _bang_ as his face heat up with embarrassment and Aster walked out of the dwindling classroom.

Had he really asked his thoughts out loud?

* * *

Well there's chapter two! You all know the drill. Read and review. Please?

With lots of love,  
Razor


	3. Attractions and Dissatisfactions

Here's chapter 3.

Warnings: Gay bashing :'( Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against gay people! (I am gay)

Disclaimer: I own none of this

Enjoy

* * *

Jack didn't see Aster again until sixth period gym.

Jack had once again sneaked his way into the locker room to avoid being seen by Pitch. He quickly opened his locker, grabbed his clothes, and slunk off to the showers to change. He absolutely detested the gym uniform. The shorts only went to his mid-thigh and he hated short sleeves. He didn't like showing so much skin. Also, red just wasn't his color.

He scowled at the uniform as if he could intimidate it into changing to white and blue, instead of white and red before he changed into them. The shorts were red with a white strip going up each side while the shirt was white with a red cross like pattern going across his chest and down the left side of his front and back. The school insignia was in the middle of the cross shape.

Jack looked at his legs. There were so many bruises.

He peaked his head out and, seeing that the coast was clear, left the locker room.

"Ok class!" the gym teacher, coach North, bellowed as the last few people came out of the locker room. North was a big man with a long white beard. Although he looked fat, it was actually all muscle. He was a joyful man who always wore a smile. "We have new student! Treat Bunny with respect, da?"

Aster snapped his attention to the burly Russian. "Whoa, mate, my name's Aster."

"Clipboard says Bunny." North replied with a large grin before changing the subject. "Today we play dodge ball! Pick teams. Bunny, Pitch, you are captains."

Jack felt dread build up in his stomach as Pitch smirked at him. There was a promise of pain in that grin. This is why he had skipped gym yesterday only yesterday was basketball. Today's sport was worse. He would have skipped again but the school nurse had had a kid pass out in another class and had to go tend to him. A substitute had been left in her place until she finished. The substitute had told him he was fine and could get through class.

"Onyx." Pitch's voice snapped Jack out of his thoughts. Onyx went to her boyfriend's side, purposely knocking into Jack as she went.

"Blondie." Aster said as he pointed at a random boy he didn't know and said boy walked to Aster's side.

The two went back and forth calling out names, or in Aster's case characteristics, trying to build the perfect team. Jack didn't care. He knew he would be the last to be put on a team. It happened every time. Plus it didn't help that Pitch hated him. Aster didn't seem very fond of him either.

"For the third time, Snowflake!" Jack blinked as he heard Aster's voice break through his thoughts. He wanted to shrink away from the glare being sent his way. "Get your ass over here."

Jack was amazed. As he walked over to the taller boy he noticed there were still kids waiting to be chosen. He wasn't last for once. He stepped in the small group of people on Aster's side, keeping his head down. He didn't dare look at Aster for fear of seeing that glare once more. If he had looked up he would have seen the faint smile on the other's lips.

After the teams were picked the teams went to their respective sides. North set up the rubber balls on the line between the two teams.

"You all know rules!" North called as he stepped off the court. "Begin!"

Aster and Onyx raced forward to get a ball for their team. Others ran to get one as well and once they grabbed the rubber they shot back to their own sides. Red spheres flew as the teams threw the balls trying to hit each other. When one person was hit they immediately went out. When a ball was caught someone from that team would come back.

Jack didn't have good aim and standing still to throw made him an open target. He was quick, however, and a pretty good catch. When a ball came his way he would quickly dodge it. If the chance made itself known, he'd catch it. His team was pleasantly surprised he was actually a useful player. When one of his teammates was hit out, he'd quickly catch a ball and bring them right back in.

Onyx was keeping her teammates in as well. When one of them was struck out she would catch a ball and throw it right back to the opposite side, usually hitting someone out. It was finally down to the final two, Jack and Onyx. Aster had gotten Pitch out but Onyx had gotten Aster. Onyx smirked mockingly at Jack. This was too easy.

Onyx tossed a ball in the air while she held another in her hand. "Ready Frost? I'll make it quick." She taunted and pegged the first ball at him.

Jack easily twisted out of the way. _"Too low."_ He thought to himself. _"Couldn't have caught that."_

Onyx threw the second ball but it hit the ground before Jack could catch it. He picked it up and chucked it at the girl only just missing her.

"Come on Frost!" Jack heard some of his teammates call. "Catch it and get her out!"

Jack worried his bottom lip as he waited for the other to throw another ball. He knew his aim was bad. If he could just catch the ball he could win it for his team.

"Onyx. Quit toying with him." Jack felt his confidence crack at Pitch's voice. He wasn't talking to Onyx, he was mocking Jack.

"Fine, fine." Onyx huffed as she picked up another ball. She threw it in the air once before throwing it at Jack.

"Come on Jack!" his team pressured and Jack jumped to catch the ball. He frowned as the ball scraped his fingers and fell to the floor.

"Ha! Looks like I win Frost." Onyx sneered. She glanced over at his team. "Your teammates don't seem very happy about it either."

Jack peaked at his team from behind his bangs, shrinking in on himself as some of them glared while others rolled his eyes. "_Useless. Your fault. Way to go."_ Jack knew what they wanted to say. He's heard it all before when the team he was on lost.

"Good work!" North congratulated the winning team before turning to the others. "Good luck next time. Now off to locker room. Class almost over."

The class went to the locker rooms. Some of the members on Jack's team shoved passed him. He ignored them. It didn't matter. He walked into the locker room and grabbed his clothes from the locker before going to the showers to change.

"A lot of bruises there." Jack turned his head and saw Aster taking off his shoes, not looking at him. He figured he was just hearing things and started walking again.

"What? Just gonna ignore me?" Aster said and Jack looked back at him. He dropped his eyes to his legs and felt even more self-conscious than he already did.

"You see how people treat me. Is it really that big of a surprise?" Jack didn't mean to sound snappy but Aster was confusing him. One minute he was nice, the next he was annoyed, then he was right back to being nice. Jack didn't get it.

"Why do you let people push you around so much? Stick up for yourself." Aster took off his shorts as he spoke. He pulled on his baggy gray jeans, smirking to himself as he noticed Jack's eyes lingering on him.

"Like what you see, Snowflake?"

Jack blushed deeply and quickly averted his eyes. "N-no! You should wear boxers or _something!_ That's just gross!" Jack added as an afterthought, "and quit calling me Snowflake! My name's Jack!"

Bunny chuckled to himself and pulled off his shirt. "Whatever Snowflake." He slipped on his tank top before pulling on his gray hoodie. He raised his eye brow at the albino when he saw the other's eyes on him once again.

"What's so interesting?" Aster asked and Jack once again blushed and looked away. When he didn't answer Aster rolled his eyes and started to leave the locker room.

"Your tattoos." Jack finally found the courage to say and looked up but Aster was already gone. Instead he saw Pitch and his heart sank.

Jack took a step back, swallowing hard as Pitch took a step towards him. Pitch laughed as he slowly advanced on Jack, loving the look of fear on the boy's face.

"Jack, I didn't know you're a faggot." Pitch sneered as his smile slipped and was replaced by a look of disgust.

Jack continued to back up and panic swept over him as his back hit the wall. He chanced a glance over Pitch's shoulder but he wasn't surprised to see no one there. Pitch sneered and punched Jack in the stomach and Jack doubled over.

"Don't think someone's going to help you." Pitch mocked and punched the smaller boy again. He threw him into one of the shower stalls and Jack didn't have a chance to catch himself before he crashed to the floor. Jack winced as pain shot up his arms and back but he didn't have much time to think about it as Pitch jerked him back up by his t-shirt.

"You disgust me. It's bad enough you look like a queer but now you are one too?" Pitch struck his cheek and smirked as Jack's head went with the hit. He smacked his palm in Jack's face and laughed as Jack's head slammed back against the wall.

"You stupid fag." Pitch said and punched Jack again. Jack raised his arms to protect his face and head but Pitch merely moved to his stomach and ribs. Jack tried to defend himself from the onslaught but Pitch didn't stop until he was bored. He threw Jack to the floor, laughing as Jack fell with a solid _thump._

"You're pathetic. Do you even think you have a chance with the new kid? Ha. As if. No one wants you. You're stupid, pitiful, worthless." Pitch smirked and kicked Jack once more before walking out of the shower area to go to the lockers.

Jack pushed himself up, wincing slightly in pain. He licked his lips and tasted blood. He sighed. He stepped into one of the shower stalls and quickly changed. He felt much better hiding in his pants and hoodie. He went to his locker, got his stuff and threw his gym clothes inside, and walked out of the locker room to get to his last period class, keeping his head down the whole time.

* * *

I'm sorry I made Pitch such a jerk. I love Pitch, so sorry Pitch fans!

That's it for chapter 3! I hope you liked it! Please review. Point out mistakes, tell me how much you hated (or liked!) it, or even yell at me for offending you.

With love,  
Razor


	4. Oh Mister Sandman

Ello! Here's chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Enjoy

* * *

Jack stared at the ceiling as he lounged on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He wanted to get up and get a shower but his father was still out there and he didn't want to see him again. He had ripped into the boy when Jack had come home. Jack shuddered at the memory.

_"The hell happened to you?" the man had yelled._

_Jack had shrugged but that had been the wrong thing to do. Jack gasped as the older man shoved him back and pinned him against the wall with an arm pressed against his chest._

_"I asked you a question!" the man screamed in his face and Jack wanted to gag at the smell of alcohol on the other's breath. "You did something' ta git yer ass kicked didn't cha?"_

_When Jack didn't answer he shook the boy roughly and threw him to the floor. Jack winced as his injuries from earlier were jarred._

_"You know how embarrassin' it is when someone else has to deal with a man's fuck up son?"_

_Jack dropped his gaze to the floor. He licked his suddenly dry lips. He started to stand but a foot to his jaw had him back on the floor. Jack rubbed his jaw and spit out blood from where he had bit his tongue._

_"I didn' tell you ta git up!" the man yelled and Jack didn't know whether to hold his breath or cry as the man swayed on his feet._

_Jack watched the man as he stumbled towards him. He fisted his hands, closed his eyes, and turned his head away, not wanting to see what happened next. He'd feel it well enough._

Jack sighed at the memory of only moments ago. His nose and lip were still bleeding and he was pretty sure his wrist was sprained. Wasn't beating him for getting beat up kind of counterproductive?

"Jackson! Get down here now!"

Jack frowned and worried his lower lip as he heard his mother calling for him. He opened his door and slowly walked downstairs, wanting to delay the confrontation as long as possible. He saw the woman sitting on the couch, a cup of coffee in her hand and a book beside her, and waited for her to speak.

"Your father told me you got into a fight today." She didn't look at him as she spoke and Jack knew she was furious. "Why?"

That one word held so many questions in one. 'Why did you get in a fight? Why are you so weak and pathetic? Why are you so problematic? Why can't you be a son I can be proud of? Why were you born?'

"Answer me!" Jack was brought back to reality by her angry shout.

"W-well it…it wasn't exactly a fight. H-he attacked…m-me." Jack's voice was small and trembling and it just succeeded in making her even angrier.

"He _attacked_ you?" she rolled her eyes. "People don't just attack people for no reason, Jackson."

Jack flinched as she slammed her mug down on the table beside the couch. She sprang to her feet and strode towards him and Jack found himself backing away until his back hit the wall. Fear over took his heart as she screamed in his face.

"You're so stupid! You're pathetic! All you do is lie and cause problems for me! Do you think I like having to yell at you all the time? Because I don't, but you just piss me off so much! You don't do anything but cause trouble for me and I'm sick of it!" She backhanded him before taking a step back and shaking her head. "Don't think you're not in trouble. I want that bedroom door open from now on. You're not getting privacy anymore. Don't think you're eating my food either. I work hard to pay for it and you repay me by doing this shit. I also want this house spotless by the time I get home. The dishes better be washed, the laundry better be done, everything. Do you hear me?"

Jack nodded but kept his eyes on the floor. He wanted the floor to swallow him up but it was letting him down. He felt so small and hopeless.

"Now go back to your room." She said as she sat back on the couch and picked up her mug. "And clean yourself up!"

Jack didn't hesitate and ran out of the room and back upstairs. He flung himself on his bed and curled up into a ball, clutching his pillow tightly to his chest. Why did he always mess up? Why couldn't he be better? He rolled over and looked at his window. The sun was starting to go down and Jack decided to go for a walk. He couldn't stay in the house at the moment. His parents wouldn't notice anyway, even with his door open.

Jack stood up and pulled off his hoodie. He carefully wiped the blood from his face with it, only wincing if he hit his nose too hard. He pulled on another one, this one black, and snuck out his window. Although he was on the second floor it wasn't a long drop if he maneuvered himself right and caught the ledge below his window. He caught the ledge and then dropped the rest of the way, easily landing on his feet before taking off in a sprint.

He ran until his legs ached and his lungs burned. He bent over at the waist, resting his hands on his knees, and panted to catch his breath. He heard footsteps from behind him and quickly spun around. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Sandman, hey!" Jack said as Sanderson, Sandman as Jack called him, walked into the alley.

Sanderson was a man with dirty blonde hair and deep amber eyes. He was older than Jack at twenty-four years old and he was shorter than Jack; he barely went to the younger boy's chest.

The smaller man smiled and saluted to the albino before his smiled turned into a frown and a look of concern. He pointed to his own face and shrugged. Jack's cheeks heated up in embarrassment and shame and he turned his head away.

"Got my butt kicked. Nothing new."

Sanderson frowned and lightly cupped Jack's cheek, careful not to put too much pressure on the bruise. Jack looked at Sanderson and couldn't help but to give him a small smile. Sanderson had problems of his own, like living on the streets. He didn't have time to worry about Jack.

Sanderson frowned before an idea struck him and he reached into his back pocket. He pulled out a deck of cards and shuffled them. He held them out for Jack. Jack smiled and picked one. Sanderson cut the deck in half and let Jack put his card down. Sanderson then shuffled the desk. He put the deck back in the box and gave it to Jack. Sanderson then pointed at the pocket of Jack's hoodie and Jack reached inside, only to pull out his card.

Jack blinked in wonder before a smile broke out on his face and he laughed. He covered his mouth to try to stop but he couldn't. He didn't know when he had started crying but before he knew it he was on his knees on the ground with Sanderson kneeling beside him, lightly patting his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Jack kept mumbling and Sanderson frowned. He hated seeing the teen so troubled. He knew what Jack went through not only at home but at school as well. His young friend always told him what was wrong with enough urging.

Sanderson stood up and held out his hand to Jack. The younger boy took the offered hand and rose as well. He followed as the shorter man started walking and before long Jack recognized where they were and where they were going.

Sanderson glanced over his shoulder at the teen and grinned when he noticed the faint smile on the other's face. He hated seeing the younger boy so upset. He was young. He shouldn't have to carry the burden he did. He led Jack to the swing and plopped down on one of the seats while Jack collapsed onto another. He watched the other boy without making it awkward. He knew Jack was aware of him looking at him but he made no move to start the conversation.

If there was one thing that could be said about the short man it was that Sanderson was patient. He rarely got angry and he could sit through even the longest of rambles without batting an eye. He lightly tugged on the sleeve of Jack's hoodie. Jack didn't answer so Sanderson kept at it until he heard the surrendering sigh.

"Pitch found out I'm gay and he really kicked my ass. At least I think he found out. I didn't know I was gay or if I even am gay, but we got this new guy at school and I can't stop staring. He's interesting. It doesn't necessarily mean I like him though, right?" Jack didn't look at Sandman for fear of seeing that same look of disgust he saw on Pitch's face. He jumped when he felt the other's hand on his shoulder and chanced a look Sanderson. He felt happiness bubble in his chest when he didn't see a look of hate or disgust, but one of understanding. Sanderson patted Jack's arm and gave him a comforting smile.

"Thanks Sandman." Jack whispered and he turned his gaze to the full moon hanging over their heads. They sat there, watching the moon for hours.

* * *

So how was Sandy? Good? Bad? Do I need to improve him? You tell me!

Please review?

With lots of love,  
Razor


	5. The Fairy and the Moon

To everyone who reviewed, thank you so much! You are AWESOME!

To everyone who reviewed that I didn't respond to, thank you and I am so sorry! I read your reviews and they all made me so happy and I apologize (on my hands and knees with my head bowed to the floor) that I didn't take the time to respond to them. You are all so amazing to take the time to read AND review that I should take the time to read AND respond to your reviews! Please forgive me?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians

Enjoy!

* * *

Jack decided to ride his bike to school that day. He knew it would probably be a bad idea but he was running late. He had slept in the park with Sandman not wanting to go back home and had woken up later than he had wanted. He had told Sandman thanks for being there for him and ran off towards his house. He had run inside to grab his backpack but it was much later than he had thought and he had run, almost literally, into his mother. Needless to say he had another place where his lip was split but that didn't bother him. His face looked like shit anyway.

Jack peddled faster to try to get to school on time. He turned a corner and nearly fell off but he was able to regain his balance. He saw the building in the distance and smiled when he realized he'd easily make it on time.

Pitch smirked as he saw the boy riding down the street. He nudged the girl beside him and Onyx grinned. Looking around on the ground she found a stick and stuck it in Pitch's hands. He chuckled as he hid behind a car and waited for the boy to get close enough. Once he was he thrust the stick out, laughing as he got it in the spokes of the albino's front tire.

Jack's eyes widened as he was jerked forward and flew over his bike's handle bars. He hit the road and rolled, groaning as he came to a stop. He cradled his already sprained wrist as the pain flared up his arm. He looked up as he heard laughing only to see Pitch and Onyx.

"Aw, did you have a little fall?" Pitch asked mockingly. "Are you all right?"

"I think he's hurt Pitch." Onyx said in a fake concerned voice. "Maybe you should help him up."

Pitch strode over to Jack and, grabbing his injured wrist, jerked him to his feet. Jack yelped as pain shot through him and he grabbed Pitch's wrist in an effort to make him let go.

"Hey you kids! Let him go!"

Jack could have cried in pure joy when he heard the voice of the school's nurse, Toothiana. Pitch looked over at her before he dropped the other boy. Jack stumbled but caught himself before he fell and looked over at the older woman. Toothiana was petite but she was tough.

"Mr. Black, expect a call from the principle as soon as I get inside." Toothiana called, not really caring if the boy heard her or not. She turned to Jack. "Are you ok Jack? Come to my office. I'll check you out."

Jack followed her to the nurse's office. She opened the door for both of them and had Jack sit on one of the exam beds. She put her multi-colored purse under her desk and grabbed her white coat off the hook by the door. She opened a drawer and picked up her stethoscope. She shuffled around to gather different things she might need and Jack watched her. She was an odd woman, but nice as could be. Her hair was green, blue, and cyan with a yellow streak in her bangs with some purple thrown here and there. Her eyes were purple and Jack was amazed when she told him it was their real color and not colored contacts and she always wore pink eye shadow. She was sweet and always had a smile on her face.

"Ok, let me see that wrist." Toothiana said as she walked over to him.

Jack held out his arm, wincing slightly at the pain but otherwise showing no other signs he was hurt. Toothiana frowned and picked up the ace bandage she had grabbed and carefully wrapped his wrist.

"After I clean up some of this blood I'll give you some ice to keep down the swelling.

Jack frowned at her worried expression. "I'm fine, really. I can clean myself up and then I can get to class."

Toothiana shook her head. "No, I'll clean you up. You look more like you got hit by a truck than just fell off your bike. Was it Pitch?"

Jack shook his head and was sure to make sure it seemed like a normal action rather than a frantic one. Toothiana sighed knowing he was lying and grabbed a bottle of peroxide and some paper towels. She carefully wiped the blood away and put bandaids on where she could. She wrapped some of his more serious ones with gauze. When she was finished Jack felt like a mummy.

"Would you rather go home than stay here?" Toothiana asked and once again Jack shook his head in a controlled manner.

Toothiana frowned and sighed softly before nodding. "All right." She stood up and went to the freezer, grabbing a bag of ice and wrapping it in a paper towel. She handed it to Jack and he put it on his wrist. "Fifteen minutes on, ten minutes off, all right?"

Jack nodded his understanding and Toothiana wrote him a pass and let him go to class. He felt awkward when he walked in with everyone's eyes on him. He gave the teacher the pass and sat at his desk. He took out his notebook and looked out the window.

xXx

Fourth period rolled around and Jack went straight to his seat. He pulled out his stuff and kept his face towards the window. He didn't want to see Aster. What if Pitch had told Aster that Jack was gay? What if Aster found it disgusting like Pitch had? He didn't care if Aster didn't like him, but he didn't want the other to hate him.

"Snowflake, what happened to you?" Jack jumped as he heard Aster's voice and made the mistake of looking at the taller boy. However, he didn't see the hate or anger or disgust he thought he'd see. Instead he saw poorly hidden concern in the other's face.

"I…fell…off my bike." Jack replied timidly and from the look Aster gave him he knew the other didn't believe him.

Jack sighed as Aster didn't say anything after that and turned back to the window. It wasn't long before the teacher walked over to Jack and placed a pink piece of paper on his desk.

"Jack. The principle wants to see you."

Jack looked up at his teacher before looking at the paper. He packed up his things and walked out of the classroom, ignoring the eyes of the other's in the class.

Aster frowned as he watched Jack go.

xXx

Jack stepped into the principal's office. He walked to a seat and sat down, keeping his gaze on the floor.

"Hello Mr. Frost." Jack looked up to his principal, Mr. Moon. "Do you know why I called you in here today?"

Mr. Moon was a pretty nice guy. He was short, balding, and round but it just added to his jolly exterior. He always had a smile that engulfed his face. He was an all-around good man.

Jack shook his head. "No sir."

Mr. Moon merely smiled reassuringly. "You're not in trouble my boy. You're here to tell me what happened this morning."

Jack swallowed nervously. "I just fell off my bike."

Mr. Moon smiled sadly and Jack knew he didn't believe him.

"Mrs. Toothiana told me Mr. Black knocked you off." Mr. Moon said and Jack felt trapped. If he said Pitch didn't do anything he would make it seem as if Toothiana was lying but if he said Pitch did it Pitch and Onyx would surely make him pay.

Mr. Moon stood up from behind his desk and walked around to stand in front of Jack. He placed his hand on the teen's shoulder.

"Mr. Frost, you need to tell me if something's going on. There's nothing to be ashamed of. Regardless of what others say, it's not your fault if Mr. Black is picking on you."

Jack sighed and kept his eyes on the floor. "Yes. Pitch did knock me off my bike. He stuck a stick in the wheel."

Mr. Moon nodded. "Are you all right?"

Jack nodded and looked up at the older man. "Can I go now?"

Mr. Moon gave Jack a smile and nodded his head once before walking back to his desk to write the albino a pass. He handed it to the boy and smiled.

"Try to have a good day, all right Mr. Frost?"

Jack returned the smile. "I will."

Jack turned and walked out of the office. He jumped as he saw someone in the corner of his eye and blinked in confusion as Aster walked away.

* * *

Love You Guys,  
Razor


	6. The Way Hatred Spreads

I'm sorry times infinity...again I didn't answer the reviews I received and this took so long to be posted and it's not even that good in my opinion. I'm sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians

Enjoy?

* * *

North excused Jack from gym that day. Toothiana and Mr. Moon had both asked him to excuse Jack and North could see the boy was hurting. So instead of making Jack dress out and join in on another sport, he had Jack sit on the bleachers and do a written assignment.

The assignment wasn't getting done. Instead Jack was busy watching Aster. The class was playing basketball and Aster was taking the spot light. He had yet to miss a shot and his team was winning by ten points.

Aster made a shot. Make that thirteen points his team was leading by.

Jack blushed when he caught Aster's eyes and quickly averted his gaze. He started to write furiously and Aster rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the faint, barely noticeable smile. Aster went back to his game and Jack went back to Aster-watching. Onyx noticed.

"Hey." She elbowed one of her teammates and motioned to Jack. "He's been staring at the new guy since we started. I think he's gay."

The boy looked at Jack and made a face before looking at Onyx.

"That's gross."

"I know, right?"

Onyx smirked. Her work was done. Her comment spread quickly through the class and it wasn't long before the entire gym knew. Soon the whole gym was talking. While not everyone was disgusted by the idea of Jack being gay, most of them were biased against Jack because he was physically different and took it differently than if it had been anyone else. Aster frowned. He heard the whispers. He kept an eye on Jack.

"Enough basketball for today!" North called. "Hit lockers! Class dismissed!"

Jack turned his assignment into North and left the gym. He had his stuff, he didn't have to change, he could go straight to class. He walked to his seventh period and sat down at his desk. He got out his things and looked out the window.

xXx

Jack was sitting quietly at his desk gazing out the window as usual when a paper ball hit his head. Snapping out of his daze he looked down at the paper on the floor. Thinking nothing of it he turned his attention back out the window. Another paper ball hit his head but Jack didn't bother looking.

"Faggot." He turned as he heard the heated whisper. He sank down slightly in his seat and looked back outside.

"Queer." Another angry whisper made it to his ears as another paper ball was thrown at him.

"Jackson! Quit throwing paper on the floor." His teacher said and Jack quickly reached down to grab the offending objects.

The bell rang and everyone stood up and left. Jack was the last to leave. He stared at the floor as he walked out, refusing to look up and risk seeing a hateful glare.

"What up, freak?" Jack lifted his gaze enough to see the girl's feet but no further. He dully noted there were two other sets of feet with her. "Pitch got suspended because of you."

"I'm sorry." Jack said and Aster's voice suddenly floated through his mind.

_ "Learn to fight your own battles."_

He didn't know where it had come from. Maybe it was the words that Aster spoke or maybe he was just tired of being picked on, but Jack suddenly felt a rush of anger and confidence and he looked up at Onyx with a defiant glower of his own.

"I'm sorry I fell off my bike when your stupid boyfriend jammed a stick in my wheel." Jack said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Onyx was not pleased. Jack could tell by the way her glare was trying to burst him into flames. And just like that Jack's confidence was gone.

"Get him." The dangerously spoken command had Onyx and the two boys she had with her after him.

Jack ran as fast as he could. He threw his backpack down somewhere along the way to try to gain more speed. Jack rounded a corner but ran into someone and fell back. He looked up in fear but felt relief when he saw Sanderson sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Sandman!"

Sanderson frowned as he stood and helped the younger boy to his feet. He shrugged his shoulders and gave Jack a confused look. Jack panted as the lack of air from running suddenly hit him.

"There he is!" Jack's eyes widened as he heard Onyx's voice. He turned to see the girl and two boys running towards him and fear seized his heart. He gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and Sanderson stepped in front of him.

"Sandman?" Jack whispered.

"Get out of the way." Onyx ordered Sanderson. "I'd hate to have to hurt ya."

When Sanderson didn't move Onyx felt her rage boil over. She swung at the short man but Sanderson ducked out of the way. She growled and twisted herself to strike at him again, but she missed once more.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Onyx demanded of the two others with her and they quickly jumped in to help.

Sanderson merely smiled joyously as he easily dodged their three on one attacks. He couldn't hit them, not if he didn't want the law on his ass, but if they hit themselves how was it his fault? He twisted around among them, ducking and dodging as he went, until he managed to get between the two boys. They both went to swing at them and when he suddenly threw himself backwards they hit each other. They both stumbled back and once they got their bearings started arguing with each other.

"You dumbasses! Get him not each other!" Onyx shouted and when they didn't listen to her, her rage was renewed but not at Jack.

Sanderson smiled at Jack while the three argued and nodded his head in the direction of the park before holding out his hand. Jack smiled and took the offered appendage and allowed Sanderson to lead him away. They walked in silence until they made it to the park. They sat on the swings and Sanderson waited.

"I guess everyone knows." Jack said and shrugged. "I wasn't doing a good job of not staring, but I couldn't help it. He's just…I don't really know. I don't care if he doesn't like me. He's different. He doesn't beat me up or pick on me or ignore me like everyone else. I don't know. I guess I should just get over it."

Sanderson put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at the other boy and shook his head. He let his hand fall away when Jack smiled back.

"Thanks Sandman." Jack whispered and Sanderson sent him a thumbs up and a lopsided grin.

* * *

That's it for chapter 6. Kinda short…forgive me? Review please!  
Love,  
Razor


End file.
